


Earrings

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones buys Spock some earrings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

Bones had returned from some well earned shore leave early, as usual, just wanting to get back to work. The Enterprise was docked for some quick repairs after their brush with some Klingons, so Jim decided to let everyone take a week off, spend some time off ship. Leonard complains about being in space, but the damn ship is his home and leaving it is not fun at all. When he arrived, not many of the standard crew were aboard. He knew Uhura and Scotty had gone down to the surface for some real food and Chekov and Sulu had gone to visit some of Chekov's relatives that had relocated here. The doctor was working around the sickbay, moving things back to where they were meant to be, he needed to talk to Christine about moving his stuff unnecessarily. 

"Doctor McCoy." Spock said, from right behind Bones making him jump. 

"Dammit Spock! Can you make one sound when you come into a room. Not all of us have strong Vulcan ears like that." Leonard rambled, turning around and walking past Spock. 

"I apologize Doctor. I was unaware you would be back from your shore leave so quickly." Spock spoke, standing incredibly still. 

"Yeah, I don't like being away from the ship. Ooh! Ears!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed, running into his office. Spock raised an eyebrow, following after the doctor. "I got you a present!" Leonard fished in a drawer before pulling out a small pink box. "A little birdie told me that you have your ears pierced." Bones smiled really wide handing Spock the box. Spock took the box, that seemed to be covered in pink felt and opened it, revealing two small pink pearl earrings. Spock raised his eyebrow again looking up at the doctor. 

"I do not believe these are regulation." Spock replied, looking back down at the earrings. 

"Oh come on Spock please! They're real pearls and I spent real money on them! Just wear them while we're docked here." Leonard begged.

"Perhaps I will. Thank you for the gift Doctor." Spock closed the box, nodded. "Would you care to have dinner tonight?" 

"Sure! Do you want to meet me in my quarters?" Leonard asked, looking around for more things out of place. 

"Yes. I will see you tonight." Spock said, before leaving sickbay. They had dinner in each other's quarters quite a bit. Usually it was in Jim's. They'd never had dinner by themselves before, but Bones would rather eat with Spock then the rest of the crew he didn't know too well. 

Bones managed to get his hands on some salad and had it ready by the time Spock got there. Bones had taken off his uniform shirt and was just wearing the black undershirt. Spock, of course, still had on both. Leonard heard the door chime.

"Come in." He called, hearing the doors swoosh. Looking up he was greeted by Spock wearing two pearl earrings. "Oh my gosh." Bones whispered involuntarily. 

"Doctor?" Spock inquired, raising his eyebrow. 

"The earrings look good." Leonard complimented, pointing at a chair for Spock to sit in. 

"Thank you. I am very fond of them myself." Spock answered, sitting across from the doctor. They ate and discussed and argued and all the while Leonard couldn't get his eyes off the earrings, Spock in the earrings. Every slight twitch of his face or movement of his eyes, the doctor seemed to notice. Was it the pink again this green tinted skin or was it just that Spock looked so good tonight. But either way Bones couldn't stop looking at him and he found himself wanting to hold Spock's hand or kiss him. This wasn't normal and it wasn't ok. He couldn't get involved with a superior officer let alone a damn Vulcan. Leonard tried to focused purely on what Spock was saying throughout the rest of the dinner. When Spock went to leave, he thanked the Doctor for dinner and the earrings once again and left. Leaving Bones with some feelings he needed to try to deal with. 

Throughout the rest of the shore leave Bones just avoided Spock as best he could. Because the hobgoblin wore those earrings the whole damn time and whenever Leonard was with him that's all he could look at and focus on was how pretty Spock was. The first day back, they were sent on a rescue mission and ran into more Klingons on the ship they were trying to rescue. It had been a trap and once they were beamed back aboard they were being chased by a couple Klingon ships. Spock was brought into sickbay with several broken bones and a knife wound in his upper arm. McCoy did all he could right away and as the rest of medical team went to rest, the doctor stayed my Spock's side monitoring him. He was resting now and he was going to be ok, but it scared Bones too much. Spock lay, his eyes closed. Bones stood next to him, looking down at him. 

"Spock. You scared me man. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It's just. It's just that since that night when we had dinner I've started to have feelings for you and I'm worried that you won't feel the same way and I've realized that I love you. Oh I love you so much." Leonard started crying, and hung his head down. He felt a warm hand grip his. Bones looked up to see an awake Spock looking up at him. 

"Doctor." Spock said, his voice slightly groggy, but somehow composed. Bones sighed and without warning leaned down kissing Spock on the lips. It was messy and fast and needy and wet from his tears. 

"I'm sorry Spock." Dr. McCoy said, his arms around Spock's shoulders and his face in Spock's neck. 

"I have developed feelings for you as well." Spock announced, his words flowing into McCoy's ears like gold. 

"Ok. Ok. Ok good. Ok now you rest." Bones said, exhaling, kissing Spock between the "ok's" and, pulling back smiling. The earrings were money well spent.


End file.
